Rédemption
by Roselyne
Summary: CM Punk avait annoncé qu'il partirait dans un grand BANG! Le 17 Juillet 2011, le monde découvrit que -aussi cinglé que l'homme puisse être- on pouvait lui faire confiance. Pour les survivants, le 17 Juillet ne fut pas la Fin. Ce fut le début de l'enfer.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur:** ceci est la traduction française de "REDEMPTION DAY, commencé en 2011 avant le fameux 17 Juillet, le dernier jour de CM Punk à la WWE. Le jour où il avait promis partir "dans un grand BANG!".

**Rating:**Pour le moment, l'histoire est listée en catégorie K+. Je vous garantis qu'au fil de l'histoire, ça va varier en augmentant… Jusqu'au M. -_- Donc si vous êtes un jeune lecteur, ne vous étonnez pas qu'à un moment cette histoire disparaissent de vos filtres en un grand *pouf!*.

**Genre:** ça va être glauque, une aventure très sombre, de bonnes prises de tête psychologiques, une vision relativement noire de l'avenir et de l'humanité. Sérieux, si vous êtes là pour lire du bisounours, passez votre chemin ;)

**Personnages Principaux:**L'histoire va principalement tourner autour de Wade Barrett, John Cena, Heath Slater et CM Punk. Mais d'autres auront également de l'importance, tels que Randy Orton, Justin Gabriel, Eve Torres, David Otunga, Mason Ryan, …

**Musique d'ambiance:**Parce que la musique peut influencer la façon dont on écrit, pour chaque chapitre je vous donnerai le titre de ce qui tournait en arrière plan pendant l'écriture. Au cas où vous voudriez vous plonger dans l'ambiance.

Le titre original était **"La Fin Des Temps"** (End of Days), mais en revenant de ma tournée **SmackDown** en avril l'année passée (Près de 2.000 kilomètres sur les routes), à un moment donné, je suis tombée sur **JOHNNY CASH "REDEMPTION DAY"**. La musique m'a paru coller à l'idée que j'avais de l'histoire, mas m'a fait altérer la fin (et le titre :p ).

Au final, cela reflète bien de quoi l'histoire parlera: Le chemin d'un homme qui va découvrir que **chacun a droit à une seconde chance**…

Bonne lecture, les gens… :)

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**RÉDEMPTION.  
><strong>_"Chacun a Droit à une Seconde Chance "_

**Prologue**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

**_"Dès le début de l'année, j'ai su que je partirais. Je me suis réveillé un jour, et je l'ai su. C'est comme ça que je fonctionne la plupart du temps. Il m'arrive de penser que oui, c'est flippant, mais c'est également vraiment utile. Je _savais_ que je ferais partie de l'histoire vers Juillet. Venez me dire au-revoir le 17 Juillet… Je promets de partir dans un grand BANG. Faites-moi confiance."._**

_**- CM Punk, lutteur à la WWE. Citation des "Mémoires de la Fin des Temps".**_

**·..·**

Près d'une vingtaine d'hommes se trouvaient encore dans le souterrain de ce bâtiment hospitalier, en train d'attendre, échangeant peu de mots entre eux. Le reste de la troupe se trouvait à l'extérieur, à l'air libre, montant la garde face à quiconque approcherait ce lieu. Ils se relayaient régulièrement avec ceux d'_en bas_ depuis plusieurs jours, en profitant pour les ravitailler en eau et maigre nourriture. Mais l'attente leur faisait de plus en plus craindre le pire.

Randy Orton fut le premier à voir la lourde porte s'ouvrir, et il se redressa d'une traite, bien vite imité par tous les autres autour de lui. Les premiers à sortir devant eux furent Heath Slater et Justin Gabriel. Ils eurent un sourire las pour certains des hommes qui les questionnaient du regard. Orton remarqua que si Gabriel avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise et sur le point de vomir, Slater avait l'air encore plus sombre et détaché que d'ordinaire. La grande cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage devait probablement accentuer cette impression. Mais avant que Randy puisse se poser plus de question, une troisième personne vint se joindre à eux, et des éclats de joie fusèrent dans la pièce.

Heath et Justin s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à John Cena. Orton remarqua que leur leader avait l'air un peu déphasé, mais attribua cela à l'opération qu'il venait de subir, opération qui si elle lui avait sauvé la vie, avait couté celle de Wade Barrett. C'était peut-être pour cela que Slater et Gabriel n'avaient pas l'air de se réjouir comme tous les autres. Leur ancien chef s'était sacrifié. C'était peut-être pour cela que Cena n'avait pas l'air aussi rayonnant que d'habitude, pour cela que Orton ne ressentait pas la même _présence_ autour de lui. Barrett avait beau être celui qui avait suggéré cette opération, peut-être que Cena se sentait coupable…

John Cena sourit doucement à ses hommes et leur fit un léger signe de la main. "Ca faisait un bail, les gars…".

Pour ces hommes habitués aux tensions et aux pires conditions, ce léger sourire, ces quelques mots simples et cet humour un peu forcé, valaient tous les plus brillants discours jamais prononcés par un Président des USA au cours des derniers siècles. Au son de cette voix qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais entendre, Orton laissa s'échapper en un soupire soulagé l'air qu'il avait contenu dans ses poumons. Il était si heureux de voir son vieil ami en vie, qu'il effaça volontairement de son esprit tous ces étranges détails qu'il avait relevés…

Comme l'involontaire crispation du poignet droit de Cena, par exemple.

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**A SUIVRE.**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

_A ce stade-ci, je pense que vous aurez presque tous compris que le prologue n'était pas le début _chronologique_ de l'histoire, mais il est plutôt ce vers quoi l'histoire va tendre pendant de nombreux chapitres._

_Si vous avez déjà une idée de comment ils ont pu en arriver là, allez-y, dites moi tout en reviews. Sinon, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre (très vite :p )._


	2. Ch 1: Deux chemins possibles

**Note de l'auteur:** Je vous avais dis que le chapitre suivant arriverait très vite ;-) Oui, je sais, ça vous change! :D

**Musique d'ambiance:**

Parce que la musique peut influencer la façon dont on écrit, pour chaque chapitre je vous donnerai le titre de ce qui tournait en arrière plan pendant l'écriture. Au cas où vous voudriez vous plonger dans l'ambiance.

Ici, ce qui a tourné en boucle pendant l'écriture, pas tant pour les paroles que plutôt pour la mélodie: l'album **"Wound & the Echo"** par **Bleeding in Stereo **(les mêmes qui ont fait "Black Or White", la musique thème de l'équipe Slater/Gabriel après l'explosion de The Corre)

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**RÉDEMPTION.  
><strong>_"Chacun a Droit à une Seconde Chance "_

**Chapitre 1 - Deux chemins possibles.**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

_**"Ma première impression quand j'ai fais mes premiers pas à l'extérieur, était que j'avais du mourir quelque part, et venais de me réveiller en Enfer. Parce que ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être le Paradis. Ou alors, tous les pasteurs et les prêtres que j'avais connu durant mon enfance en Grande Bretagne étaient complètement à côté de la plaque!"**_

_**- Wade Barrett, lutteur pour la WWE. Témoignage figurant dans les "Mémoires de la Fin des Temps".**_

**·..·**

**Phoenix, US Airways center - 3 Janvier 2011 - 23h40**

L'infirmerie de l'US Airways center n'était ni meilleure, ni pire, ni plus réconfortante, ni plus déprimante que n'importe quelle autre infirmerie d'un bâtiment non hospitalier. Le terme le plus adéquat aurait pu être 'sordide'.

Elle était habituellement utilisée pour soigner quelques touristes ayant glissé dans les escaliers après une soirée trop arrosée au casino local, ou quelques sportif éventuels de la NBA qui se seraient foulés la cheville en tentant de marquer un panier mémorable dans l'arène. Elle servait aussi de lieux de passage pour les cas rares plus grave, avant qu'une ambulance ne les emmène vers un lieu plus approprié. Urgences, ou morgue.

Mais le spécimen qui s'y trouvait ce soir était d'une espèce rare. Il s'appelait Wade Barrett. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de regarder le mur de béton recouvert d'une couche de peinture d'un vert maladif, tout en essayant de garder une expression neutre. Cela n'était pas très difficile. Il se sentait vide. Après les événements de la soirée, où il avait non seulement perdu son combat, mais s'était vu excommunié du groupe qu'il avait créé et pour qui il avait donné son énergie depuis sept mois, il se sentait perdu, isolé au milieu d'un No Man's Land. Et il était trop épuisé aussi bien physiquement que moralement pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire dans un futur proche.

C'est ce que l'homme assis en face de lui se proposait de faire à sa place.

"Rester à RAW serait du suicide", reprit le petit homme noir et chauve, en complet costard cravate sobre. Wade détourna son regard clair vers son interlocuteur, sans varier d'expression. Même assis, il le dominait de sa haute et large stature. Il aurait pu étendre la main par dessus la table, lui saisir le cou et lui broyer la nuque s'il l'avait voulu, et ce avant même que les deux infirmiers stationnés près de la porte d'entrée aient pu esquisser le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher. Mais ce n'était pas dans son intention. Premièrement, Wade n'attaquait jamais sans une bonne raison, et à moins qu'un danger immense le menace, il restait maître de ses réflexes. Deuxièmement, son bras directeur était retenu dans une attelle sous laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un bandage serrant étroitement ses côtes froissées. Seul les doigts de sa main droite étaient libres, et de temps à autre agités par un mouvement bref et spasmodique.

"Maintenant que tu te retrouves sans groupe", reprit le petit homme face à lui, un des rares à pouvoir se promener en toute liberté dans ces lieux sans devoir porter un badge d'identification, "tout ceux que tu as agressés ces sept derniers mois avec l'aide de la Nexus, vont se retourner contre toi pour prendre leur revanche. Il est possible qu'ils t'attaquent tous en une fois. Surtout maintenant que tu es amoindri."

Wade pinça involontairement ses lèvres mais ne répondit rien, ramenant son regard vers le mur par dessus la tête du petit homme qui reprit: "Sans compter que désormais tu auras aussi la Nexus à dos. Votre dicton c'est bien _'vous êtes soit Nexus, soit contre nous'_. Et puisque tu n'en fais plus partie...". Il se garda de terminer la phrase, c'était inutile.

Le silence de Wade lui parut comme un acceptation des faits. Il n'était pas du genre à commenter l'évidence-même.

"A moins que tu ne souhaites changer de métier", continua l'homme , "ce qui serait dommage vu ton talent, la seule façon pour ne pas que tu termines en viande hachée est d'accepter d'être muté à Smackdown".

Wade prit une profonde et lente respiration et ramena son regard vers son interlocuteur. "Mr Long. J'ai autrefois fait pression sur vous depuis RAW pour que des combats particuliers soient organisés contre des catcheurs de votre division. Je vous ai même pris en otage et ce, à SmackDown même". Wade marqua une pause pour étudier le visage rond face à lui et reprit: "Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider aujourd'hui?"

"Parce que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance", répondit simplement Teddy Long avec un large sourire qui ne parut cependant pas atteindre ses yeux. Wade soutint le regard du General Manager de la division rivale à celle où il avait évolué ces sept derniers mois. Accepter de rejoindre son équipe serait trahir RAW. Mais vu le sort qui l'attendait s'il restait là... Sans compter que John Cena serait bientôt de retour de l'hôpital où il séjournait depuis que Barrett l'avait blessé grièvement quelques jours auparavant lors d'un accident stupide. Cena n'avait pas voulu croire que ce n'était qu'un accident, et avait refusé l'aide de Wade en coulisse, repoussant le jeune homme par des paroles cinglantes. Wade avait préféré se dire que c'était la douleur qui l'avait poussé à ces paroles, mais il connaissait la haine que Cena lui vouait. Dès que le Champ serait de retour - s'il était encore vivant à ce moment là - il connaitrait une lente et douloureuse agonie.

Non, Teddy Long avait raison. Bien que l'idée d'une mutation dans une équipe où sa cote de popularité n'était pas beaucoup plus haute qu'à RAW lui donnait une sensation de malaise, s'il voulait continuer à catcher, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il détestait juste l'impression d'être pris de court. Il lui vint l'idée que Teddy Long avait attendu dans l'ombre pendant tout le match, son contrat à la main, espérant son échec afin de lui proposer ce cadeau empoisonné alors qu'il était encore vulnérable.

"Puis-je réfléchir jusqu'à demain, Teddy?", tenta Wade. Le General Manager de Smackdown le regarda avec un sourire froid, les yeux pétillants sans que Wade put déterminer ce qui les animait. "Je repars cette nuit vers SmackDown, un avion est déjà prévu. Si tu veux venir avec moi, il te faut saisir l'occasion maintenant... ou te préparer à des prochains jours peu réjouissants à RAW."

Wade abaissa les yeux vers le contrat de transfert vers SmackDown. Il ne manquait plus que sa signature à apposer. Sans relever le regard vers Teddy Long, il parla d'une voix détachée: "Je suppose que vous avez déjà prévu quelque chose me concernant, une fois que je serai transféré à SmackDown...". C'était plus l'énoncé d'un fait qu'une réelle question. Long se renversa sur sa chaise et croisa les mains devant lui.

"Dans un premier temps, tu subiras un check-up complet pour voir l'étendue des blessures récentes et anciennes. Tu recevras tous les soins nécessaires à ta remise en forme. Tout sera pris en charge par la compagnie, bien sur. Ensuite, tu suivras un programme d'entrainement spécial et intensif pour te mettre à niveau des autres catcheurs de SmackDown. Une fois ce programme terminé, et en fonction de la manière dont tu auras progressé, tu seras lâché sur le terrain avec des objectifs bien particuliers."

Cela avait du sens, se dit Wade. Beaucoup de catcheurs qui avaient été _recrutés_ par SmackDown avaient disparu des écrans pendant un bon moment. S'ils avaient tous subit un entrainement spécial, cela expliquait les performances étonnantes de certains d'entre eux. Wade continua à fixer le document des yeux, refusant de croiser le regard de Teddy. Son esprit tendu comme une corde d'arc lui hurlait qu'il y avait un piège, qu'il _devait_ y avoir un piège. Son passé de combattant dans divers pays pas très recommandables lui avait appris que personne ne faisait jamais une offre généreuse, s'il n'y trouvait pas lui-même un profit; et qu'à moins d'avoir _beaucoup _de chance, on était généralement celui qui se prenait la note salée quand elle tombait. Dans le monde brutal qu'il connaissait, personne ne faisait rien pour rien. Teddy devait avoir quelque chose de précis en tête qui lui bénéficierait à lui et à SmackDown. Le bien-être et la sécurité de Wade devaient être complètement accessoires dans son équation.

Mais en contrepartie, Wade n'était pas arrivé où il en était en tergiversant interminablement sur la marche à suivre lorsque deux routes s'offraient à lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un essayait de l'utiliser ou de le manipuler. Quand une opportunité se présentait à lui, surtout si elle était plus intéressante que sa situation en cours, il la prenait. Et il se gardait du temps ensuite pour étudier sa nouvelle situation avec attention, le temps de trouver ses propres ficelles, et ses propres leviers afin d'en tirer un maximum de profit. A chaque fois, ce n'était pas des possessions matérielles qu'il mettait en jeu. C'était sa propre vie. Et à chaque fois, il comptait bien en tirer le maximum, et repartir en conservant ce qu'il avait mis en jeu, bien sur.

Teddy avait raison: RAW était une situation en cul-de-sac. SMACKDOWN avait l'attrait de l'inconnu. Wade se disait que quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que seraient ses prochains jours, semaines - ou mois s'il était particulièrement résistant - dans sa division actuelle.

Il s'empara du stylo sur le bureau, et après avoir parcouru en diagonale le document qui reprenait les explications que Teddy venait de lui donner, il apposa sa signature à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. C'était la fin de son époque de leader de la Nexus, la fin de toute cette comédie, la fin de toute cette tension.

Après avoir reposé le stylo-feutre sur le bureau, Wade se tourna vers la porte toujours gardée par les deux infirmiers qui lui faisaient bizarrement l'impression de gardiens de prison. Teddy examina le document puis, satisfait, le rangea dans précautionneusement dans sa mallette et se leva de sa chaise.

"Tu as fais un bon choix. Il s'agit du commencement de quelque chose de fantastique."

"Non.", répondit froidement Wade sans le regarder. "C'est juste la fin de quelque chose d'abjecte."

Il aurait voulu pouvoir réfléchir un peu. Il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps. Pas pour dire au revoir à ses amis avant de partir, il n'en avait plus aucun à RAW. Pour pouvoir s'excuser auprès de John Cena pour cette blessure faite à Pennsylvania, et peut-être même pour d'autres choses. Mais il était trop tard pour ça. Trop tard pour beaucoup de chose en fait.

Il l'ignorait encore, mais la prochaine fois qu'il le reverrait, cette blessure à la hanche serait le cadet des soucis de John Cena.

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**A SUIVRE.**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Je vous jure que la blessure au coude et la séquence de son attelle à l'infirmerie, ça avait été écrite avant le 17 juillet 2011. BIEN AVANT le 20 février 2012 où il s'est finalement réellement blessé au coude à RAW.

Je devrais peut-être faire gaffe à ce que j'écris -_-


End file.
